


Endangered

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Adoption, Baby Animals, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Kill Master leaves his husband alone foroneafternoon, and comes home to strays. What the fuck is his life?





	Endangered

He opened and closed his mouth for a good long moment, staring at the other man. Of course, his idiot husband was doing idiot shit. _Of course_. He left his husband alone for a single afternoon and he came home with strays. 

He just cradles his face in his hand, forcing himself to take in a slow steadying breath. If he didn't, he was likely to just shove his idiot husband off the mountain entirely. His cigarette dangled from between his lips as his husband just _looked_ like a loon. The other man looked like he was scratched to hell, bits of greenery cling to his vest and pants. He looks like he rolled down the damn mountain already and collided with a herd of Raptor Elks. 

The Fire Baron grinned back at him from under his hat, a basket balanced in his arms. He's ever so casual for a man who might get shoved off a mountain. The cockiness radiating off of him was normally attractive to Kill Master, but not today. 

Kill Master just stares at him from over his sunglasses. Some part of him is waiting for the crack in the man's expression, a 'gotcha', but none is coming forthright. “You’re not serious, are you?” 

Fire Baron huffed loudly back. “Perfectly fucking serious.” He had apparently already settled on how he felt about his idiot plan, and moving him was going to be a god damn hassle. Kill Master just is resisting his urge to walk back into the damn caverns and lock his idiot husband out. He takes a drag, closing his eyes for a moment wondering if Aetulia can spring up and drown him just a little. 

“Hnn.” Kill Master stubbed his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot carelessly before walking over to look over the rough-looking basket Robert had dragged up the mountain. He could pick out at least three baby raptor elks curled together. They were small enough he could carry all of them in his arms without much effort. 

He flicked his gaze back upwards at his spouse. “They’re Raptor Elk, ain’t that important, Bobert.” 

“Hey, you mentioned folks riding Raptor Elks, _so_, we could make that a less… endangered concept.” He had heard Eddie use the word once about animals, and now was trying to make it work. That much was obvious in the way he was saying it. 

The bassist sighed aloud. “You’re making me regret a lot of things right now.” He thumbed the bridge off is hat upwards. “If the spiders eat ‘em, ain’t my fault.” The smug grin he got for conceding only made the healer have more regrets. 

Why did he marry this idiot? Why did he agree to this?

Only Ormagoden would ever know.


End file.
